Skin lotions are well known in the cosmetic arts and are widely used which are composed of oil-in-water emulsions of emollient oils. It is also known that the incorporation of quaternary ammonium cellulose ether polymers in the water phase of such lotions tends to protect the skin against irritants and allergens, including anionic synthetic detergents (e.g. sodium lauryl sulfate), thioglycollate depilatories, and ordinary soap. See Faucher et al Cosmetics and Toiletries, 92, 39-44 (June, 1977); and "Polymer JR for Skin Care", Union Carbide Corporation (1977). The cationic cellulose ether polymers are prepared as described in United States patent 3,472,840, and a representative commercially available polymer is Polymer JR 400 (Union Carbide Corp., New York, N.Y.), which has a molecular weight of approximately 400,000. Such quaternary ammonium cellulose ethers exhibit a degree of substantivity to the skin. It has been proposed that the cationic cellulose polymers exert an effect upon the stratum corneum, and that this effect may be the prevention of loss of barrier function. However, the exact mechanism by which the cationic cellulose polymers exert their protective action is not known with certainty.
Lactate salts such as sodium lactate have been studied as ingredients of skin creams and cosmetic preparations. They may provide a buffering action in the cosmetic preparation, and also provide a humectant or skin moisturizing action. See Middleton, Cosmetics and Toiletries, 92, 34-38 (May, 1977); and Osipow, Drug and Cosmetic Industry, 88, 438 (April, 1961). Quaternary ammonium lactates as ingredients of topical preparations such as for the treatment of acne are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,572. According to the disclosure of that patent, quaternary ammonium lactates penetrate the skin better than ordinary lactate salts, such as sodium lactate.